If Only - Barbie Island Princess - Rosella X Antonio-ish
by Decembra1998
Summary: Just what le title says, I honestly don't know how to sum it up, but here we go: Rosella is having trouble with deciding between if she loves Antonio or just likes him. One-Shot! More info in side!
1. Chapter 1

A/N) So this is a song fic about Ro (Rosella) from Barbie as The Island Princess, read A/N at the bottom for more information. The song being used is: If Only by Dove Cameron, which can be looked up on YouTube just like I have it.

? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ?

1) A million thoughts in my head  
2) Should I let my heart keep listening  
3) 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
4) Nothing lost but something missing

1)Ro had so many thoughts in her head about Antonio  
2)She should have keep listing to what her heart was telling her  
3) Because now, she was walking the line of love and like  
4) She had a feeling of something missing, but it wasn't lost yet, it just was a void that wasn't filled

?

5) I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
6) Which way should I go?

5) She couldn't decided what was the right choice or the wrong choice, to make a move for Antonio or not  
6) She did did know what way to choose, love or like.

?

7) If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
8)Don't know what I'm feeling  
9) Is this just a dream?  
10) Ah oh, yeah

7) She didn't have a clue what he heart was telling her  
8) She didn't know they was she felt about and around him  
9) She wondered if she was dreaming about being in love -or liking Antonio  
10) Oh course she loved Antonio, right? Or did she just really like him?

?

11) If only I could read the signs in front of me  
12) I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
13) Ah oh, if only  
If only [2x]

11) She didn't know how to read what the signs were telling her  
12) She wanted to find out if she was more than a island girl turned princess,  
13) If only she knew, if only she could decide how she felt, if only she could make a firm decision, if only she knew what do to and if only she could shake the feeling

?

14) Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
15)To something new, something brave  
16) To someone I, I have never been

14) She felt like everytime she saw Antonio she was being drawn further to him  
15) She liked the new feeling she was feeling, if make her happy and she loved how around him she felt a little braver about telling him what her heart was feeling  
16) She did her best to fit in with her peers in being coming a princess, for her island life, which she loved it better

?

17) I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
18) Which way should I go?

17) She couldn't decided what was the right choice or the wrong choice, to make a move for Antonio or not  
18) She did know what way to choose, love or like.

?

19) If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
20) Don't know what I'm feeling  
21) Is this just a dream?  
22) Ah oh, yeah

19) She wished she could know what her heart was telling her  
20) She wished so much to know what the feeling she was feeling about him  
21) She wished to know if she was just dreaming or it was real  
22) Oh course she wanted to!

?

23) If only I could read the signs in front of me  
24) I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
25) Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

23) She wanted so bad to read the signs life was giving her  
24) She wanted to find who she was, besides just being a island girl turned princess  
25) If only she knew what she and life wanted more than anything

?

26) Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
27) Yeah  
28) Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

26) Oh yes she was a little crazy, she did deep down want them to happen  
27) Oh yes did!  
28) But would he love her and be with her when all that spark and honeymoon romance went away and life got tough?

?

29) If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
30) Don't know what I'm feeling  
31) Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
32) If only I could read the signs in front of me  
33) I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

29) She wished to know what her heart was saying to her  
30) She didn't know what she felt  
31) Was this life, finding her Mom, was it just a dream?  
32) She wished she could read the signs life was giving her  
33) She wanted to know how she was: An island girl, princess or something greater?

?

34) If only, yeah [3x]

If only  
If only

34) If only she knew what she was feeling, if only she could know what to do, if only she could tell him, if only she could be brave enough to admit her feeling, if only he would feel the same way.

? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾎﾶ?

A/N

OMA! OMA! OMA! Finally another song fic, this time Barbie as the Island Princess and with Ro and her relationship with Antonio though the whole movie or something like that, its been a whole since I've saw the movie, so, to Dove Cameron's If Only from Disney DESCENDENTS! I'm so happy, I've been thinking about doing this, I love this song so much and I think I did good, so if I did please leave a review to say I did! And in did fix a little place, thank you Despicable Margo 02, I completely missed that, well we are all human lol, and for Imangee, the numbers on reach match with the songs, so 1) at the top is the lyrics and the second one similar is the little sentence that it goes with.

So please vote, review, add to library, follow, favorite or anything else that you do, its mean the world!


	2. An Explanation and Other Information

Okay, so, hey guys, it has been a long while since I have updated any of my fanfictions, so, I am truly sorry about that and please do not hate me but , I just grew out of writing about characters that I could not call my own. You have to understand from my point of view, I am now focused on writing original books, on Wattpad that is.

I am no longer on here, so please, follow me on wattpad under " Decembra1998 " you can get me any time since I am pretty much on there 24/7 now since it is not only for fanfictions but for original works as well

Also, if you have talked to me on here go follow me at " Decembra1998 " on Instagram, since y'all are my friends if you ever read this, so we can chat and stuff. And if you are just readers, follow me on " tayla_writes " which you will find info on that account all the places I am on pike games and stuff

I really miss you guys, and it has been a long time, I really wish to keep in touch with you guys away from this site, which it seems is pretty much dead in the Barbie department.

Anyways, I'm 19 now, gonna be 20 at the end of the year, I got my drivers licences, I will be posting some covers to songs on Youtube under " Decembra1998 ", I am totally into Black Butler, thanks to my friend, I am obsessed with roleplaying, which I do so much on wattpad, my friend is going to get me a sighed autograph by KEIRA CASS HERSELF FOR ME AND I CAN NOT BE ANY MORE EXCITED! I may or may not get to go on my very first week long vacation here soon, it won't be anywhere fancy, just a state that borders Arkansas, my home.

It has also been a very emotional rollercoaster for me since gosh, around Nov / Dec of last year up until now. I have been dealing with so much, mainly helping my friends and talking them out of suicide which is never fun. I'm not as happy as I was, I cry a whole lot, and with my social anxiety it has gotten really bad, to the point I have panic attacks trying to message someone who I may hurt by accident. I also lost some friends over something stupid, they hurt me, and every got to know the real me, they never stood by me through everything. I have been hurt by so many people and been called out for nothing so many times, I feel so broken and damaged, not to mention my home life sucks.

Anyways, if you would like to know more and catch up, please, private message me, I miss y'all and want to get back in touch!

Now, here are just a few novels I have published on Wattpad:

The Briarwood Manor Mysteries - Book One - The Haunting of Briarwood Manor

Briarwood Manor, a mysterious manor in the hills of England. There are many stories or legends about the family that once lived there. It was a Pre-Victorian home that had lasted for many, many centuries. The whole manor had been long forgotten by many who talked about strange supernatural happenings. But it soon picked back up with the new family moving there.

The son of a wealthy English businesses owner, Liam Galvin had acquired the house due to a family member's passing. He, his children, his American wife and her children moved into the old manor. His stepchildren; Victoria and Edwin Montgomery, find out the history behind the manor, of course they don't believe it is haunted, but they are sorta thrilled to live in a place with such rich history. The three Gavin children, Dustin, Rose and Tyler all hate living in the old manor. They, not yet, don't know about the stories of the manor and as with the Montgomery children, don't believe in ghosts either.

But when some unexplained things start to happen, the children get their detective on and scout out these mysterious things that had been happening. To their surprise nothing is what it seems! Things they believe and learned were not real could be real. Only problem was that wasn't what they were taught in church. Confused as they might be they work together to uncover the mystery and help the old family that had lived there before.

Will they find out the real truth to the mystery of the hauntings? What actually happened to the family that lived there? Are there a such thing as ghosts? If so then how can these people who are dead be living in the house?

Find out in this exciting mystery to uncover the truth about life after death.

Royalty of the Heart - Book One - A Modern Cinderella Story

In the beautiful kingdom of Amaryllis, a royal family barely escapes execution. The person wanting their death? The most unlikely person you would ever think that would want to hurt the royal family.

The person wants to rule the kingdom through their child, since they were first born and deserved the throne. It didn't matter if they were born out of wedlock, they were much older than the current royals.

Somehow the royal family ended up living in America with a distant relative. They tried their best to fit in normally with the Americans, hiding their identity until the time is right.

On the other hand, a young wallflower girl, living in Bronx, New York, has to survive the worst of all grades, highschool. Everyone knows highschool is horrible no matter where you are.

But with friends nothing can go wrong right?

On the contrary, things get rough for all of them during this time in school. No matter what happens, it always ends up being either good or bad, no somewhere in between.

A prince and a wallflower meet in the most unlikely way - a Cinderella way - but things do not happen like in the fairytale.

This is to show that fairy tales don't happen they way they are wrote. That "love at first sight" cliches are unrealistic and over time true love blooms, if they two are meant to be together.

A true royal heart can change the world, a crown and title mean nothing if the heart inside isn't set right.

Mute ~ A Novel

Words are used everyday, by millions of people, in different languages, by use of verbal communication, which is primarily used. Being able to say a poem, a joke, even singing, as well as many other things are ways of communication to others expressing how you feel about things.

It seems like it is taken for granted, by everyone everyday. You speak to our friends, parents, family, teachers, people in authority, strangers, workers, ect, and you have no worries about speaking. The only real worry is thinking before you speak, which we all haven't done at least once in our life.

For Sun Mailee, words are something she types into her tablet, or writes on paper, to show others how she feels and what she wants to say. Unlike us, she is unable to use her voice, since losing it by an unknown reason as a young child. She has to use things to speak for her, and she often gets not heard, due to not having her own voice.

Life is difficult when you can't verbally express how you feel, that you rely on electronics to voice it or people taking time to read what you wrote on your paper. It is far from easy and in most cases she is the center of everyone's jokes and bullying as well.

Things take a turn when she moves to South Korea, her comfy American life gets turned upside down as she realizes no one truly understands how she feels and what she has to deal with.

Come along for this young girl's journey and see whether she makes it or not, and we can always hope for the best, right?

The Kwan Chronicles - Book One - Missing Autumn

Sunday, October 22nd, 2008, at 1:36 pm, in that early fall afternoon, six-year-old Autumn Kwan went missing - without a trace - from the Kid's Corner playground in South Haven, Michigan.

This missing child had made quite a stir in this little town. Everyone started to point fingers at each other, relationships broke apart, both romantic and friendship. The town wasn't the same without the bright eyed child always getting involved in everything in that town.

Throughout the years of this missing young girl, everything slowly went back to normal. Some of the towns people forgot, moved away or passed on, and some new came into the town as well. Every year they did hold a memorial and begged that if anyone knew where the young child was, to alert the police.

On the other hand, the Kwan family was never the same, divided on what had happened. Even though faith and trust in God's plan in this terrible kidnapping, helped them out. Just sometimes it isn't strong enough for some to get through it, and emotions get the best of others and they take it out on innocent people.

Eight years later on October 22nd, 2016, Autumn was still missing. Hopes were dying that she was even alive, for the ones that kept hope she was. But everyone knew she had to be dead, after all, kidnap victims hardly ever was alive after 48 hours.

Will the Kwan Family come together, even after eight years if Autumn being gone?

Will everyone finally move on and get on with their lives?

The long asked question, will it ever get answered: What happened to Autumn Kwan?

Will they ever find Autumn alive or dead?

Find out in this touching story!

So yeah, a few things I have been working on, besides a lot of graphics, other type of books, read books, ect

ALSO I HATE UNCLE RICK NOW BECAUSE OF THE BURNING MAZE WHICH IS A FANFICTION NOT A REAL BOOK (because of what has happened in that book, a beloved character dies, we have told Uncle Rick we aren't accepting it unless they get brought back. And it is the only way to cope with what I have learned, which left me in tears, which I haven't cried that much over a character since Bianca di Angelo)

Anyways, hmu if ya wanna catch up or just talk, I am very friendly and wanting to get back up with my old chums.

Hope y'all have a good day/night depending on the dreaded time zones

Bai!


End file.
